I Miss you
by PuckleberryPez
Summary: Puck still have feelings for Rachel, but he can't tell her how he feel. Pezberry and Pucktana friendship. Rated M to be safe.


Have you ever been feeling so tired that the only thing you wanna do is lock yourself in your room and cry so hard listening to emo music? I'm losing my mind that I'm starting sound like a girl. I'm a badass I can't and I refuse to feel like this, but here I am in the choir room looking in those brown chocolate eyes and the only thing I can remember is don't act like a loser. She can't know how you feel about her so stop looking like a lost puppy. But is so damn hard. How can I stop slobber when she came wearing this ridiculous short skirt? She has this gift (I don't know if are a gift or a curse) to look sexy and vulnerable at the same time. This just make me want her more and more. To take care of her to love her to hug her and make all her pain go away. But I can't and this is so fucking frustrating. So I have to see her every fucking day humbling herself to this asshole that refuses see this wonderful woman that love him. I know that I'm a fuck coward that can't tell her how I feel about her, so I try to be her friend. Using the excuse that we both are Jewish and I'm the only one who will full understand her, this isn't a complete lie I really understand her I see what no one see. I don't see just a stupid in love girl with a pretty voice. I see the woman who knows what she wants and knows where she will be and don't have fear to scream to the world that she will be in Broadway she gonna be famous and she believe in herself. I see what the others don't because I really can see her on top the world because she have talent and claw to get the fuck out of this hell.

_-Puckerman? _Mr Schue asked interrupting my thoughts.

_-Huh?_

_-Has been a while since you don't sing so I was thinking you could show us something today._

_-I'm not sure._

_-Come on Puck._

_-Okay. Whatever._

I chose a very down song. I looked everywhere while I sang except for the glee kids and Mr Schue I will not show them my pain.

I don't know where I'm at  
>I'm standing at the back<br>And I'm tired of waiting  
>I'm waiting here in line<br>I'm hoping that I'll find  
>What I've been chasing<p>

I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>So why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down.<br>I thought I could fly  
>So why did I drown?<br>I'll never know why  
>Its coming down, down, down.<p>

I'm not ready to let go  
>Cause then I'd never know<br>What I could be missing.  
>But I'm missing way too much<br>So when do I give up  
>What I've been wishing for?<p>

I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>So why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down<br>I thought I could fly  
>So why did I drown?<br>I'll never know why  
>Its coming down, down, down.<p>

Oh, I am going down, down, down.  
>I can't find another way around.<br>And I don't wanna hear that sound  
>Of losing what I never found.<p>

I shot for the sky.  
>I'm stuck on the ground.<br>So why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down.<br>I thought I could fly  
>So why did I drown?<br>I'll never know why  
>Its coming down, down, down.<p>

I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>So why do I try?  
>I know I'm gonna fall down.<br>I thought I could fly  
>So why did I drown?<br>Oh, its coming down, down, down.

After I sang glee went like a blur. Like everyday I go back to my house and lock myself in my room and start thinking about Rachel, Rachel's eyes, Rachel's hair, Rachel's voice. _I have to hear her voice right now_. He calls her with a different number so she won't know who calls. It's very common he call her, but she never found out who is on the other line. I go sleep and every night I have the same dream but when I wake up in the morning I can't remember nothing about the nightmare the only thing I remember is Rachel dressed like a angel by my side. I decided that today is the day. No I'm not gonna tell her how I feel, I'm just gonna sing a song to her not direct to her, I' just gonna look in those brown chocolate eyes of hers and sing the most significant parts. I never really pay attention to what Mr. Schue says so maybe I'm going interrupt something important but the fuck.

_-Mr Schue I have something I'd like to sing_. Mr Schue look very confounded to me. I thinking he was really try to say something important or whatever. But what I have to sing is more important I know for sure so.

_-Eh uh okay Puckerman show us what you got it._

_-I guess everyone knows this song and I thinking no one expected me to sing but whatever I do what I want so._

I grab my Guitar and started the first notes, everybody look to me very confusing with this look in they face "Why in name of God you are sing _this_ song?"

Hello there,  
>The angel from my nightmare<br>The shadow in the background of the morgue  
>The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley<br>We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
>Where you can always find me<br>And we'll have halloween on Christmas  
>And in the night we'll wish this never ends<br>We'll wish this never ends

I miss you, miss you  
>I miss you, miss you<p>

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
>I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight<br>I need somebody and always  
>This sick strange darkness<br>Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
>And as I stare I counted<br>The webs from all the spiders  
>Catching things and eating their insides<br>Like indecision to call you  
>And hear your voice of treason (This was the only word I sung without looking at her)<br>Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
>Stop this pain tonight<p>

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
>The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)<br>Don't waste your time on me you're already  
>The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)<p>

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
>The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)<br>Don't waste your time on me you're already  
>The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)<p>

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
>The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)<br>Don't waste your time on me you're already  
>The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)<p> 


End file.
